


Til' The End Of Time

by faeriekenzie



Series: Serendipity | Billdip Oneshots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, human!bill cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriekenzie/pseuds/faeriekenzie
Summary: Dipper Pines is the kind that throws himself into his work resulting in him not sleeping for a few days. He constantly overthinks everything and just won't let his mind relax until he is done. Bill sees this and tries to get his attention so he will sleep since he knows that is what humans need. Of course, he doesn't care for the human. Obviously not, right? Basically Dipper hasn't slept for a few days and Bill decided to help him sleep and I am not very good at summary's.





	

"Stop overthinking,”

“It’s not exactly easy, you know...”

The brunette had been grumbling and groaning over this work for what seemed like days now. Okay, maybe it was actually days. Dipper was now nineteen years old and never stopped doing what he loved. He remembered back when he was just twelve and his great uncle Ford asked him to stay in Gravity Falls to stay with him as an apprentice. He refused the offer, but back then he would have never knew that he was going to be studying folklore, mythology, writing, and things alike in University. His parents at first didn’t really approve, but with the help of his twin and grunkles, they allowed him. He was fortunate enough for at the age he was at now Gravity Falls had boomed in tourists and the population had grown quite a bit. It still had that small town feel to it, but now just with a collage with university connections, a few more things to do, and even its own hotel! Stan also may or may not have expanded the Mystery Shack with a small motel that was just into the forest. It tended to give people who stayed a nice scare. Dipper didn’t approve, it meant he had more work to do to keep the creatures of the forest away from tourists now. The best part of it all was both mystery twins convinced their parents to come here for schooling. 

“Overthinking ruins any chance you have of being happy, Pine Tree!” The blonde behind him said with a dramatic sigh. 

Dipper turned around to eye the demon for a moment, before turning back to his laptop. He had been here for the past three hours bugging him. Sometimes he regretted releasing the demon from his stone prison, but he knew that he wouldn’t be here without him. Dipper had gotten himself trapped in the mindscape and his only way out was when a very triangular demon decided to show up.

He had to make a deal with him otherwise he would have died and he couldn’t do that to his family and all the things he had worked for. The deal was for Bill to help Dipper get out of the mindscape and back into the world for return of helping him create a human vessel. Dipper was smart enough to know that the deal was far too simple and once the demon’s vessel was created Dipper placed a binding spell on him to ensure that the demon couldn’t hurt anyone or get out of Gravity Falls. Of course the barrier was still up to keep Bill inside the town, but the binding spell was just extra measures as long as Dipper didn’t leave Gravity Falls too long. The spell placed burned a tattoo of the demons summoning circle onto him. It was a dark gold color that covered his whole fore arm. Bill had almost killed the brunette for what he had done, but knew without it he would be once again imprisoned back into his stone prison. 

“Your real name is Mason?”

Dipper’s head whipped back to see the demon going through his personal journal. He quickly pressed save on his work before rushing his way over. He took both of his hands and snapped the book shut with the blonde’s hands still in it. This resulted in a slight glare from the demon as he was very amused from what he was reading.

“Why are you looking through my things? I already told you to and you should already know that considering you see everything and know all,”

“To get you to pay attention,” The demon said simply with a small shrug and a smirk that almost made the other male slap it right off his face. 

“You saved your work, correct?” He asked suddenly looking serious.

Dipper felt his eyebrows furrow as he got slightly suspicious “Yes, why?”

With a snap of the blonde haired pain in the ass’s fingers Dippers laptop went up into Bill’s famous blue flames. Dipper was happy and eager to be practising magic since he was twelve after the whole Weirdmageddon ordeal and to just protect himself against the research and work he did for people, but there were sometimes, specifically ones like now, where he completely forgot he was able use it. He was too shocked watching his laptop burn to remember how to put it out. He just stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open.

“My- my laptop…” That was all he was able to say in the moment.

The demon waved his hand to put it out with a roll of his eyes. His arms wrapped around Dipper’s waist, pulling the shocked boy down onto the bed.

“I’ll replace it tomorrow, it’s really not that big of a deal anyways. You had everything saved and knowing you for this long, you have it saved also on at least three other things,”

“Five other things actually,” Bill shot him a look that shut him up quickly. 

“Listen, smart ass. This isn’t the time. You haven’t slept since when?”

Dipper though for a moment trying to remember if he slept the night before. “Last night,”

“And what day was last night?”

“Tuesday,”

“It’s currently Thursday night Dipper, you need a break,”

Although he was a demon, he seemed to care for Dipper at times. It confused Dipper as he didn’t even think demons were capable of loving, but he also didn’t mind. His Grunkle Ford? He minded very much. Ford had come to Dipper countless of times if there was anything between Dipper and Bill, but every time he refused that there was. He didn’t think himself and Bill seemed that way, did they? He was now used to the many times Mabel had convinced the demon to have a sleepover her. He was also still surprised Bill had accepted the offer. Dipper tended to stay away from those nights, not really wanting to know what went on during it. Afterwards Mabel would come to Dipper and say how Bill talked about Dipper like he was the universe. Then adding right afterwards how she shipped Bill and Dipper together. Whatever that meant. He didn’t know and wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
He snapped back into reality as he watched Bill throw his jacket and vest on top of Dipper’s chair. Still neatly folded of course. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“What are you doing?”

The demon looked up after sliding his shoes off. “What? You don’t want to see me strip? And here I was thinking I looked just ravishing today…” He told setting the back of his hand on his fore head in a dramatic pose. If it wasn’t for the thick sarcasm in his tone or his signature smirk present on his lips Dipper almost, almost, would have thought it was serious. After not getting a reaction out of the human a pout replaced the smirk on Bill’s lips. “You’re going to sleep and I’m making sure of it.”

“I’m not even tired!” Dipper protested before a yawn forced its way out of his mouth. He slapped his hand over his mouth with a sheepish look in his eyes. The demon loosened his bow tie, gloves, and floating hat after that he made his way back over to the other male. He laid down with a sigh before pulling the boy down rather fast onto his chest. He had knowledge of everything in the universe and many dimensions, but he had never really cuddled someone before.

“Wha- What are you doing Bill?” Dipper explained as his face flushed bright red.

“Making sure you fall asleep,”

“Bill, I have work to do...” The brunette sighed as he went to get up off the demon's chest.

He sat up in his bed and looked over at the demon for a moment. He looked so domestic laying there. His normally perfect blonde hair slightly now out of place and his usual formal attire now away to make him look casual. Dipper wanted to go to sleep, well part of him did, but he also didn't know what he'd do if Ford found the two of them basically cuddling. The blonde let out a quiet growl before sitting up. He gripped Dipper's jaw, forcing him to look at him.

“Dipper, you think your way out of happiness. I constantly see you do it. Now even including you thinking your own way out of being healthy. You need to keep yourself healthy so you don't get sick,”

Dipper swallowed thickly as he looked into the demons yellow cat-like eyes. He had seen Bill in many ways over the years. He's been angry, silly, serious, seductive, sly, and more, but Dipper had never heard the tone of voice he was using before or the look in his eyes. His golden eyes were laced with what looked like concern for the human and his voice, god his voice, was softer then Dipper knew was possible. He almost looked submissive. Dipper smirked as he saw the demon's face start to flush after Dipper had been studying it for a few moments.

“I-I mean I do need you to stay healthy, we have a deal to keep up and I need your energy and yeah...” Dipper let out a soft laugh and shook his head. Playfully, he pushed the demon's chest so he would lay down. He hesitated for a moment to lay back down with him

“Relax Pine Tree, trust yourself.”

Those were the words that made him give in. He slowly laid down, setting his head on Bill's chest. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his muscles slowly relax. His hand made his way up as well, setting it over where Bill's heart would be within his vessel. An arm wrapped protectively around his waist as his eyes started to slip shut. He felt Bill's hand in his hair, slowly running his fingers through the soft waves. He tried to let his mind wonder off to sleep, but he still couldn't shake a thought in his head.

“Bill?”

“Yes, Pine Tree?”

“How long is our deal on for?”

He felt the demon let out a slight chuckle.

“Til' the end of time kid, just you and me.”

Dipper smiled at that, but just hummed in response. As he let his mind wonder into darkness he swore he could feel a soft kiss pressed against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Gravity Falls writing piece! I hope it was alright. I've had this in my head after seeing some Tumblr quote and then this became a thing. I appreciate feedback and really hope that you enjoyed! :)


End file.
